epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Artists vs TMNT
Artists vs TMNT is the forty-fifth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and is the twelfth and final episode of Season 3. It features the artists of the Renaissance period: Leonardo (Artist), Raphael (Artist), Michelangelo (Artist), and Donatello (Artist); rapping against the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello. It was released on July 14th, 2014. Cast Nice Peter as Leonardo (Turtle) (voice), Raphael (Turtle) (voice), Michelangelo (Turtle) (voice), and Luigi (reused footage cameo) EpicLLOYD as Leonardo (Turtle), Raphael (Turtle) (video), Michelangelo (Turtle), Donatello (Turtle), and Mario (reused footage cameo) Xin Wuku as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (stunt double) Link Neal as Leonardo (Artist) Anthony Padilla as Raphael (Artist) Ian Hecox as Michelangelo (Artist) Rhett McLaughlin as Donatello (Artist) Lyrics [Note: Leonardo is blue, Donatello is purple, Raphael is red, Michelangelo is orange and an entire group rapping at the same time is regular text.] 'Renaissance Artists:' Cowabunga, dude, so let's get it on Reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance We got the classical technique To kick these three toed freaks back under the street (Ooh) I take a turtle and I turn him into mincemeat You don't really wanna step to da Vinci I love the ladies, I like to keep it mellow So let me pass the mic to my man, Donatello (Ugh!) Hard shell, but you're gross in the middle Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six foot chisel Born in goop, raised in poop I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit, oops. (Yo) Raphael, and I came to flow Deemed dope by the Pope, and I boned til I croaked I'm an emcee Shredder, but I get the feeling I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling (Ohhh) Michelangelo, and I'm a giant, I made David, but I'll slay you like Goliath I'm a rap God, and you can't quite touch me This battle's your Last Judgement, trust me! We drop science We got the mathematics The architects of rebirth are rap addicts You beat the Foot, but it won't go well When you catch an Italian boot to the half shell! 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles': The wisdom of our master, (Splinter) Taught us not to rush to violence, (Master Splinter) But our master, (Master Splinter) Ain't here, dude! (Hee-yah) I don't think you wanna mess with my Katana blades Get back in your floppy helicopter, fly away I can bebop and steady rock a mic, sucka! I'm a pristine Sistine nun chucka! (Ugh!) Oh hi, I'm a cool but rude guy Put you back in school with the tip of my two sai Uh, Dona-tell me who you are again, dude Cause I don't Gattamelata clue what you do 'Renaissance Artists': That's because you mutants are too immature. You wouldn't know genius if it pissed in your sewer! We got the talent, and the minds, and the rhymes so sweet, We're like your NES game, cause we can't be beat! 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles': Yo, go ahead and hate, we'll just skate on by. You guys draw more dicks than New York Pride! We're the TMNT, drop kicking Italy! (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) Chowing on your tower made of pizza, save a slice for me! Poll Trivia General *The iTunes cover for this battle is the only one so far to have the rappers in front of the ERB logo, not behind it. *When comparing video length, this is the shortest season finale to date, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD is 2:49, Rasputin vs Stalin is 3:38, and this battle is 2:13. **The rapper introductions take 15 seconds in this battle as opposed to 9 seconds in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, making this the shortest finale by 1 second. *This had the biggest difference of rap lines between rappers, as the artists had 28 while the turtles had 16. *The artists in the battle wore colors corresponding to the bandanas of the turtles that shared their names. *Link's character, Leonardo, had the most solo lines over the course of the battle, having 8 in the first verse alone when the other artists had 4, plus one in the second verse, for 9 total. *This battle has set the record for most verse transitions between rappers, at 22 total. *This battle is the third battle to feature an animal rapper, after Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny and Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare. **It is also the only one of these to not be a Season 1 battle. *This is the second battle to use names as the only connection. **The first was Napoleon vs Napoleon. *This is the second battle not to have side-by-side rapping from either side, the other being Moses vs Santa Claus. *This is the fourth battle to have its title change post-upload, (Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il, Columbus vs Captain Kirk, and Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge). It was renamed from Artists vs Turtles to Artists vs TMNT. *This is the second battle to be released on the same date as a previous battle (Gandalf vs Dumbledore), on July 14th. This previously happened with Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso and Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD on November 18th. **Both times this happened, one of the battles was a season finale and/or a battle featuring visual artists. *This the first battle featuring Rhett and Link not to censor any profanities. Continuity *Mario Bros vs Wright Bros appear on the arcade cabinet in the back of the Turtles' sewer, making this the fifth battle to feature a reused footage cameo. (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, Hitler vs Vader 3, Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso, and Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye.) *This is also the second battle to feature more than 2 title cards, the other being Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il. **With 8 Title Cards, this would make it also the most title cards in a battle, since Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il only had 3. *Just like the previous season finales the "Who won? Who's next? You decide!" sequence at the end is omitted. **Instead, it ends with a projection of the entire Season 3, which was also done with Season 2 in Rasputin vs Stalin. ***This is the first time it contains footage from another season at the end, as the season finales for each season can be seen at the bottom advertising their respective seasons. *This is the second Rap Battle Rhett & Link have appeared in to have a reference to an NES game, the first being (obviously) Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. **Coincidentally, that same battle makes an appearance in the background. Production *This is the first season finale to include a guest rapper, as well as two guest duos. *This battle has the most rappers out of any battle, at 8. *This is the first battle in which someone (EpicLLOYD) plays a rapper and voices for him (Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo), as well as plays a rapper but does not voice him (Raphael). **This is the second time where Nice Peter only voiced a character (Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael), the first time having been Nikola Tesla. *In the Behind the Scenes, it was shown that the rest of the artists had to stand on boxes to match Rhett's height. *This is the third battle where one actor played more than 1 rapper, the two being Rasputin vs Stalin and Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. Errors *When Donatello (Artist) cuts the banana, it becomes transparent (most likely due to the fact of the green tint in the banana and Raphael (Artist) interacting with it.) *During Donatello (Turtle)'s Title Card, you can see Xin Wuku's skin through the costume. *During a few different lines, the edge of Leonardo (Turtle)'s turns orange. This is because of the use of a blue screen for the turtles. *During the "Ain't here, dudes" line, three Raphael's can be seen behind Michelangelo, but one is holding Donatello's staff and the other two have Leonardo's swords. *During the "New York Pride" line, Donatello (Turtle) is seen with a sai in his belt, which is used by Raphael (Turtle). *During the video's endslate, Donatello and Leonardo's shells change color, to purple and blue respectively. File:Donnie purple.png|Donatello with a purple shell File:Leo blue.png|Leonardo with a blue shell Related Videos File:Artists vs Turtles. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Anthony Padilla Category:Ian Hecox Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Xin Wuku